The Restricted Section
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Cho spots Ginny and Luna reading a book in the restricted section and spies on them to see what they are up to. Smut.


When Cho entered the library, she found Ginny and Luna giggling as they sat at a table and reading a book. Cho thought nothing of it, assuming it was some kind of joke book or something. However, when the two girls spotted her, they immediately went and hid the book they had been looking at. Cho found this odd. What were they looking at that they couldn't let someone catch them? Cho went to a nearby bookshelf and pretended to take a book from the shelf. She then hid behind the shelf and watched the two girls.

Ginny and Cho looked around, making sure that Cho was no where to be seen. Once they were sure that Cho wasn't watching them, they went back to their book. Cho pushed the books on the shelf aside so that she could watch the girls. She stared at the two as they opened the book. At first, Cho could only see a picture of a giant squid. Cho was impressed. It looked quite realistic for what looked like something that was hand drawn. True, most wizard pictures looked realistic. This was partially because of the effect of movement. That gave the pictures a somewhat realistic quality. However, this picture looked very realistic. Almost like it would pop out of the page. In fact, it did.

Cho watched in horror as the squid's tentacles tore out of the page and headed towards Ginny and Luna. She wanted to scream, but the voice couldn't escape her lips. After the initial shock of seeing the tentacles of the squid leaving the page, Cho watched in awe at what happened. Both Luna and Ginny proceeded to lift up their skirts, exposing themselves to the tentacles. The tentacles snaked down towards the girls. It started by grabbing their knees. It then made its way up their thighs, taking extra care to tease them. Cho could see the two girls squirm with anticipation, but the tentacles refused to let them off that easy. It lapped at their thighs, getting further down, but always turning back.

Finally, the tentacles decided to stop torturing Ginny and Luna. It quickly attached itself to their clits, sucking on them. The two girls were instantly excited. Even though they were in the library, they made no attempt to hide their sounds of pleasure. "Oh god, that's how I like."

Luna arched herself back. "Oh yeah. More! More! More!"

"Do it like that!" said Ginny. "Fuck, that's good."

Cho didn't know what did it, but she could feel herself getting aroused for some reason. She'd never been into girls before, but the sight of seeing those tentacles going after Ginny and Luna got her really hot. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she listened to the two girls moaning. Cho's hand traveled down her waist, reaching the hem of her skirt. She lifted her skirt and and grabbed the hem of her underwear. She took the band and pulled it out. She then took two fingers and shoved it down her underwear. Cho began stroking her clit. She rubbed herself with enthusiasm, the moans of the two girls giving her more and more arousal.

At this point, it looked like Luna was going to fall out of the chair. The tentacle was sucking so hard on her that it was turning her purple. Ginny was having a similar experience. The tentacles seemed to realize that it needed to try something new or else the two girls would get bored. Immediately, it shot into the two girls. They immediately groaned with pleasure, allowing themselves to be overpowered by the tentacles. The tentacles went in and out, massaging the two girls with this intensity. Cho was losing control of herself. By this point she had graduated from stroking herself to inserting her fingers inside herself. She could feel her heart racing in response to her new arousal. Her breathing increased as she watched the two girls get stimulated by the squid.

Luna had fallen to the floor, a second tentacle coming to play with her nipples. It undid her blouse and sucked on them until they were nice and hard. A tentacle appeared to play with Ginny's nipples, but by then Ginny had come. A lot. Cho counted three orgasms. This got her going even more. She entered and exited herself so fast that she knew she was going to come. She opened her mouth and let out her orgasm. Fortunately for her, Luna came at the same time, masking her orgasm.

Once Luna and Ginny were done coming, they closed the book and got up. Ginny picked up the book. "Merlin, I hope no one heard us."

Cho ducked as the two girls put the book back on the book shelf. "Don't worry about it. I used a mufflato charm."

"What about Cho?" said Ginny.

"Cho didn't see us," said Luna. "If she did she probably would have said something. She's not the kind to watch."


End file.
